Sebtana true love
thumb Das ist eine Sebtana geschichte . Meine vorbilder Blaine Hummel Leah Gustin haben mich zu dieser geschichte inspiriert.Ich danke euch dafür meine süssen . unsere erste begegnung Santanas sicht Ich hatte meinen schul abschluss und ging nun aufs College in Paris .Ich sah Brittnay jedes zweite wochenende da sie auf der Farm ihrer Tante lebte da sie den schulabschluss nicht geschaft hat .Als ich morgens geweckt wurde kam Smooth Criminal im Radio ich lief es laufen da ich es toll fand,es erinnerte mich an Sebastian .Man kann nicht sagen das er nicht heiß ist ,im gegenteil er ist wirklich heiß . Ich musste mich beeilen weil ich sonst zuspät kommen würde ,ICh schnappte mir meine Lieblings Klamotten*was ist das den erinnert mich heute alles an ihn *Ich zog mir meinen Rock an und mein schwarzes top und fuhr mit meinem neuen kabrio los .Als ich auf dem weg zur ersten stunde war sah ich Sebastian "Santana ?" "Sebastian? was machst du den hier " " ICh gehe hier zum College ,aber das könnte ich dich genauso gut fragen " "Ich auch " er grinste "und was hat dich nach London verschlagen ?" er schaute fragend "Die haben hier ein gutes sport und gesangspogramm und dich ?" "Meine Eltern haben hier früher gelebt und meine Großeltern Leben immer noch hier also sollte ich hier nach London ,du nimmst auch an dem gesagspogramm teil ?" "Ja Sport und Gesang sind meine Haubtfächer warum ?" "Weil das auch meine sind " Wir gingen zusammen zur ersten stunde ."Wer möchte was forsingen " Sebastian und ich lächelten uns an und ich zeigte auf "Wir würden " ICh nahm seine Hand und zog ihn nach forne .Wir fingen an Smooth Criminal zusingen und als wir vertig wahren sprangen alle auf und Klatschten .Sebastian und ich standen uns anschauend foreinander er bücke sich und küsste mich .Auf der stelle war alles leise ,ich erwiederte den Kuss es wahr wie ein feuerwerk in meinem körper .Ich löste mich von ihm ich rannte raus und setzte mich auf eine Bank "Was hab ich gemacht ?" "Santana da bist du ja " Er kniete sich for mich und hielt sich an meinen Knien fest "Es tut mir leid " Er schaute etwas traurig auf den boden "Es muss dir nicht leidtuen ,Es war wunderschön ,es war nur ein fehler " "Wiso ?" "Ich weiß nicht ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher was ich empfinden soll " "Santana ich liebe dich " Ich schaute hoch hatte er das erlich gesagt "Ich liebe dich seid ich dich das erste mal gesehen hab ,in wahrheit hab ich Glad you Came damals nicht für David sondern für Dich gesungen ." Es sah aus als ob es ihm peinlich währe "Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein " "Du bist noch mir Brittany zusammen oder ?" "Ja ,es tut mir leid Sebastian " Er stand auf und ging weg "Sebastian ?" er reagierte nicht und ging einfach weiter .Das wollte ich jetzt auch nicht Ich liebte ihn doch auch ."Sebastian ich liebe dich auch " Er ging einfach weiter und aufeinmal fing es an zu regnen ,Ich setzte mich wieder und lies mich vom regen überströmen .NAch etwa einer stunde ging ich rein und trocknete mich ab .ICh zog mir trockene Klamotten an und fönte mir die Haare als ich eine SMS bekam :Hey Santana süsse ,ich komme schon heute abend da meine Tante sich um alles kümmert .Ich liebe dich Deine Britt .Sie ist so eine gute Seele ich bin froh das ich sie hab .Es Klopfte ich machte den Fön aus "Ja " "Hey schatz " Britt kam reingerand und sprang mir in die arme .Sie küsste mich ,doch nichts ,garnichts keine gefühle ."Süsse was ist los ?" "Ich Liebe dich glaube ich nicht mehr " "Wie jetzt ?" sie nahm ihrern Einhornrucksack und knuddelte ihn "Ich ...Ich weiß nicht " Sie nahm ihre TAsche und ging raus "Britt warte " "Warum sollte ich " "Brittnay warte Ich liebe dich doch auch !" "Wen den noch? " "Ich Liebe Sebastian auch " "Erlich Santana " Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn hintermir stehen Ich zog ihn runter und küsste ihn .Da war es wieder das feuerwerk in meinem Körper ,Ich hörte wie Brittnay weinend weg ging aber es interressiete mich nicht ."ICh liebe dich " er grinste mich an "ICh dich auch " "Hey Leute geht ihr auf den ball ?" es war Natalia aus unserem Kurs "Welches motto ?" "Black and White " Das lies meine Augen stralen da ich letztens ein wunderschönes Kleid gesehen habe "ICh komme ...aber nur wenn dieses wunderschöne mädchen neben mir mich begleiten "Er ginste mich an "Ich gehe auch nur wenn dieser wundervolle mann mich begleitet " "Santana wilst du mit mir auf den Ball gehen ?" "Ja auf jeden fall " Der Ball 3 tage später Heute wahr der Ball und Sebastian wollte mich abhohlen aber er kam und kam einfach nicht .Es "herrein " ich dachte es währe er doch es wahr Natalia .Sie hatte sehr viel ähnlichkeit mit mir aber sie konnte nicht singen "Hey Santana warum bist du den noch hier ich dachte Sebastian wollte dich abhohlen ?" "JA wollte er auch aber kommt nicht ." Sebastians sicht ICh hatte höllische Kofschmerzen und halzschmerzen ich wollte immer wieder zum Ball weil ich es Santana versprochen hatte aber Robin mein Zimmernachbar sagte mir immer das ich liegenbleiben sollte ,ich wollte mich auch nicht bewewgen den mit jeder bewegung tat mein Kopf noch mehr weh .ICh hohlte mein Handy vom Nachttisch und rief Santana an "WO BLEIBST DU ?" "schrei bitte nicht schatz ich hab höllische kopfschmerzen ,ich bin Krank *hust hust * " "hättest du was gesagt währ ich gekommen um dich zu pflegen " "ich will nicht das du dich anstekst " "ICh werde nicht so schnell Krank ,ich ziehe mich eben um und komme dann " "Nein geh auf den Ball " "ICh will nicht ohne dich gehan also ich komme gleich ,Ich liebe dich " "ICh dich auch " ich legte auf und drehte mich um und schlief ein . Santana sicht Ich zog mir schnell mein Sexy Krankenschwester outfit an und machte mich auf den weg .thumb Doch als ich in sein Zimmer kam schlief er tief und fest *er sieht aus wie ein engel * Ich nahm das glas von seinem Nachtschrank und füllte es neu .ICh setzte das stoftier was ich ihm mitgebracht hatte neben das glas und setzte mich dan ans fuß ende seines Bettes nach dem ich ihm einen kuss auf seinen Kopf gegeben hatte .Nach etwa einer stunde bewegte er sich und machte seine Augen langsam auf ."Hey schatz "flüsterte ich "hey "hustete er so vor sich hin ."oh dich hats aber soll erischt " ich deckte ihn wieder richtig zu und fühlte dan seine stirn "oh gott du hast bestimmt fieber " ich hohlte von der krankenschwerster ein Fiebertermometer und steckte es Sebastian in den Mund ."39,5 ist nicht so dolle " "mir ist kalt "schnatterte er .Ich setzte mich auf seine Bettkante und rutschte etwas runter er kuschelte sich an mich und zitterte dirreckt nicht mehr ."du ... bist schön ... warm " er hustete immer wieder was mich nicht störte ich deckte ihn wieder zu und er schlief an mich gekuschelt ein . Um 23 uhr kam Robin dan ganz leise rein und guckte mich etwas verwirt an "Hey "flüsterte ich "Hey ich bin gleich auch schon wieder weg " Er hohlte was aus seiner schublade und ging dann .Sebastian schlief die ganze ziet zum glück er hustete nicht alt zu viel .Ich schlief nur ein wenig weil ich mich nicht bewegen wollte .Als es morgen wahr stand ich lagsam auf ohne ihn zu wecken und hohlte ihm einen Tee stellte ihm einen zettel an sein Bett und ging dan zum unterricht . sebastians sicht Als ich wach wurde nahm ich den geruch von Kirschtee war ,ich drehte mich um und sah eine tasse tee mitt einem zettel*wo ein kuss drauf wahr,warscheinlich von Santana * ich nahm den zettel und las ihn Guten Morgen mein süsser ,du bleibst heute im Bett ich sag den lehrern schon bescheid ,ich hoffe das es dir heute besser geht als gestern ,Ich liebe dich kuss deine Santana ♥* Ich legte den Zettel auf seite und trank dan meinen Tee *er schmeckt einfach hammer * ich trank ihn komplet aus danach stand ich langsam auf und ging duschen .ICh war froh das ich wähernd der zeit wo ich duschen war stehen konnte und nicht eingeschlafen bin .NAch dem ich vertig wahr klatschte ich mit tonnen von Deo überall ,wirklich überall, hin und machte meine Haare ,danach ging ich wieder in mein zimmer und setzte mich in mein Bett mir ging es nach der dusche und nach dem vielen schlaf schon viel besser .Es klopfte "herrein "Santana kam rein und gab mir einen kuss auf die stirn "hey du bist garnicht mehr so warm " "mir geht es auch schon viel besser du bist echt eine gute Krankenschwester ." sie atmete tief ein und guckte dan zu mir "Du richst gut " "Danke " Ich nutze die Chance jetzt oder nie .Ich kam ihr langsam neher und küsste sie "Weißt du das du das heißeste Mädchen auf dem Ganzen College bist " "Danke " Sie legte mich aufs Bett und lag dan auf mir " Wenn du willst können wir gerne ?" sagte ich in der Hofnung das sie Ja sagte "Weißt du wie geil du mich gerade machst " "soll das ja heißen " "Ja " Sie begann mich in rekort tempo auszuziehen bis ich nur noch meine Boxershorts an hatte .Ich zog ihr ihr oberteil aus und ihre hose doch auf einamal klopfte es und Robin kam rein .Santana huschte so schnell sie konnte unter die Bett decke und versteckte sich ."oh sorry leute ich wollte garnicht stören bin sofort wieder weg " Er hohllte schnell was und ging dann wieder "Santana alles okay ,oh scheiße" ICh hatte nen Ständer und Santana lag dirreckt neben mir ."Weißt du das mich das noch geiler macht" sagte sie auf einmal "NEin aber wir können gerne weiter machen " .Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte guckte ich mich als erstes um *zum glück ist Robin nicht wieder gekommen * ich hob meine Boxerschorts vom Boden auf und zog sie an .Santana lag so nah an mir das das fast schwer war .ICh zog mir meine HOse an und wollte dan duschen gehen . Santanas sicht Als ich aufwachte lag Sebastian nicht neben mir sondern nur ein Geldschein ."Bezahlt er mich etwa für den Sex ?" Ich nahm meiner Sachen zog mich an und ging zum Unterricht ,ich sah ihn erst in der GLee Club probe er kam auf mich zu und wollte mich küssen doch ich blockte ab und drückte ihm sein Geld in die Hand ."Santana ?!?!" ICh ging nach forne und Sang Million Doller Man von Lana Del Rey damit er schnallt das ich ihn liebe aber ich kein geld von ihm will sondern seine Liebe .Ich setzte mich bockig auf meinen Platz und redete mit keinem ein Wort .Nach der Stunde kam Sebastian auf mich zu "Santana denkst du ich hätte dich bezahlt ? Das ist mir aus der Tasche gefallen " "Jaja,hätte ich auch gesagt " Ich ging nach der Schule in ein Caffee und wen sah ich dort sitzen meine Britt .Wir hatten nach meiner Action nicht mehr geredet thumb,sie schaute traurig in der gegen rum "Hey Britt " Ich setzte mich auf den Platz gegenüber von ihr "Hey Sanny " Wir redeten eine weile nicht bin Brittana ihre aufmwerksamkeit mir schenkte "wie gehts es dir ?" "Naja ich hab mit Sebastian zoff dir ?" "Ich vermisse dich " Ich ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm . Ich wollte sie nicht loslassen aber mir wurde aufeinmal schlecht und ich setzte mich "Sanny alles okay ?" "Ja ich hab warscheinlich nur was falsches gegessen,oder stress schlägt mir auf den Magen " "Was ist eigentlich passiert ?" "Ach ich hab mit Sebastian gechlafen und am nächsten Morgen lag Geld neben mir anstatt ihm und er hat mich noch angelogen und gesagt das ihm das gled aus der tasche gefallen währe " .Es vergingen ein paar wochen und langsam machte ich mir gedanken ,ich war zwar wieder mit Britt zusammen aber mit mir stimmte was nicht "Sanny was ist ? Du siehst nicht gut aus ." "Ich hab meine Tage nicht gekriegt und ich hätte sie schon letzte Woche kriegen sollen !" Britt kam zu mir und küsste mich auf den Kopf aber ich fühlte garnichts auch wenn wir nur zusammen waren nichts ,ich glaube ich benutzte sie nur um Sebastian zu vergessen "Wir sollten zum Artzt gehen !" Gesagt getan ,eine Stunde Später sas ich im Behandlungszimmer von einer Frauenärtztin "Hallo Ms.Lopez ich bin miss Pilsburry " "Momomoment ... Sind sie mit einer Emma Pilsburry verwant ? " "Ja sie ist meine kleine schwester wiso ?" "Sie war damals an unserer Schule vertrauenlehrerin !" Sie schmierte mir das kalte Gel auf den Bauch und nach ein paar minuten hatte sie einen seltsamen gesichts ausdruck "Meinen Herzlichen glückwunsch Ms. Lopez sie sind Schwanger !" Ich wuste erlich nicht was ich machen sollte "Wie lange schon ?" "Ich würde mal sagen erster Monat !" Ich konnte es nicht fassen ich guckte auf den Bildschirm und da wa es ,mann konnte noch nichts erkennen aber da war es .Ich wurde auf einmal super glücklich undIch schaute immer nocht total glücklich zu Brittany die auch total glücklich war .Als wir wieder am College waren konnte ich meine Hand einfach nicht von meinen Bauch wegnemen , als ich Sebastian sah brüllte ich "Sebastian komm mal her " Ich hohlte den brief mit der rechnung raus und drückte sie ihm in die Hand "Hier das darfst du die nächsen 9 Monate bezahlen " Als unsere Hände sich berrürten hatte ich wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch aber ich schob es bei seite "Moment .... du bist schwanger ?" "Ja " Er nahm mich in den Arm und ich musste die umarmung einfach erwiedern "Santana ,ich verspreche dir ich kümmer mich um dich und das Baby auch wenn du mich nicht wieder willst ich kümmer mich um euch !" Es war so süss von ihm ,ich konnte mein glück nicht fassen "Sebastian können wir reden ?" "Ja immer doch süsse " Ich gab Britt einen kuss auf die Wange und ging dan erst mal in Sebastians zimmer "Sebastian ich will mit dir reden ... darüber was nach unserem Sex passiert ist !" "Sanny ich hab das Geld erlich verloren ich würde dich nicht bezahlen ,Ich liebe dich " "Ich dich auch " Er bückte sich und küsste mich .Ich fühlte mich wohl ich wollte das dieser Moment nie endet .Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schos er legte seine Arme um meine Hüfte und eine Hand auf meinen Bauch .Ich legte meine Hand auf seine und er küsste mich wieder ,ich genoss die zeit mit ihm ich liebe ihn nur ihn und unser Kind "Sebastian versprichst du mir,das du immer für mich und unser Kind da bist ?" "Ja ich lasse dich nicht alleine nicht wieder ,nie wieder " Ich legte mich auf sein Bett und er sich neben mich ich Kuschelte mich an ihn und er strich mir durch dir Haare "Meinst du ich schaff das ?" "Du bist eine starke Frau du schafst das süsse " Wir versanken in stille man hörte nur drausen die Vögel zwitschern ,es war keine unangenehme stille ,es war einfach wunder voll . 3 Monate Später Sebastians sicht Ich hatte meine Kurse so verlegt das ich mit Santana immer zusammen war .Man konnte schon deutlich sehen das sie Schwanger war "Schatz alles okay du bist so blass ?" "ja alles okay " Santana setzte sich bei Sport an die Seite und hatte immer die Hand auf ihrem Bauch .Nach Sport half ich ihr aufzustehen und wir gingen los ,aber plötzlich brach sie zusammen "Santana " Ich hockte mich neben sie und jemand rief einen Artzt .Santana wurde in Krankenhaus gebracht "Was hat sie ?" fragte ich Panisch einen Artzt der aus ihrem Zimmer kam "Sie hat nicht genug nerstoffe im Körper ,die das Baby braucht die letzten resärven hat der Fötus aufgebraucht und sie geschwächt .Sie wird jetzt eine ganze weile noch hier bleiben und regelmäsig was zu Essen und zu trinken kriegen " Ich ging zu ihr ins Zimmer,Santana schlief und sie sah aus wie ein Engel .Ich setzte mich auf die Bett Kante und sie kuschelte sich dirreckt an mich .Nach einer weile wachte sie auf "Hey ,was ist passiert ?" "Du bist zusammen gebrochen ,du wirst noch hier bleiben müssen " Ich strich ihr durch ihre Haare " was ist den mit mir ?" "Dein Körper Produziert nicht genug nerstoffe die das Kind braucht und hat die die Kräft sozusagen geraubt ." "Mom hatte damals sowas angedeutet aber ich hab gedacht sie sagt das nur damit ich nicht so früh schwanger werde " Es klopfte und Santanas Mom stand in der Tür "oh Sanny " Sie legte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke ab und kam dan zu uns "Du bist bestimmt Sebastian ?" "Ja bin ich " "Du sieht eindeutig besser aus als auf den Fotos die Santana ständig von euch auf Facebook hochläd " "Mom ,du bist gerade zwei minuten da und schaft dirreckt wieder mich zu stressen " "das ist meine Aufgabe schatz " Sie lächelte Santana liebevoll an "wist ihr schon was es wird ?" "Ja es wird ein Mädchen " Santana faste sich wieder an den Bauch und wurde dan wieder an ihren zusammen Bruch erinnert "Mom stimmte das was du gesagt hast damals? Das mein Körper nicht genug nerstoffe produziert ?" "Ja ,Du bist damals viel zu früh gekommen ,sie mussten einen notkeiserschnitt machen weil sich die nabelschnur um deinen Hals gewickelt hatte .Du lagst Monate lang im Brutkasten und hattest keine guten aussichten zu überleben ,aber du hast es geschaft " Santana sah etwas geschockt aus ich nahm ihre Hand und sie lächelte mich an . 6 Monate Später Santana durfte wieder nach Hause , Heute sollte unsere süsse Harmony kommen .Santana war wieder so blass seit 2 tagen ich packte ihr eine Tasche und fuhr mit ihr in Krankenhaus ich wollte nicht das sie wieder umkippt .Sie verlegten Santana in ein Zimmer und sie wurde wieder an den Tropf an geschlossen ."Sanny ,ich liebe dich " flüsterte ich wieder ganz leise da sie schlief .Sie wurde auch an eine Herzschlag maschine angeschlossen ,fals die Wehen kommen würden .Aufeinmal wurde der abstand der töne der Herzschlagmaschine immer mehr ich guckte und Santanas herzschlag setzte immer wieder aus ich hohlte einen Artzt uns sie schoben sie in einen Operrations Sal ich durft dabei sein ich nahm ihre Hand und lies sie nicht los .Sie setzten Santana eine Atem maske auf so das sie das nakose mittel einatmete . Santans sicht Ich machte die augen befor ich die maske aufgesetzt kriegte einmal auf und was ich sah war ein total verstörter Sebastian .Ich tauchte in eine Traumwelt in der sah ich Mich und Sebastian mit unserer Tochter in den Armen auf einer Blumen wieser liegen .Sebastian und ich küssten uns und Harmony schlief in meinen Armen .Aufeinmal stöte ein schreien meinen Traum ich machte die Augen auf und merkte wie sie mir die wunde zu näten dadurch lief mir eine träne die wange runter .Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Sebastian der unsere Tochter in seinen Armen hihlt .Ich hob meine Hand und nahm mir das ding aus dem Gesicht "Schatz !" Er hihlt mit Harmony hin und ich nahm sie "Hallo ,hallo meine süsse " thumb .Sie brachten mich in das zimmer und Harmony auch sie war so ein wunderschönes Baby .Sebastian ging so liebe voll mit ihr um er streichte mit einem seiner Finger über Harmoys winzige Faust ,sie öfnete ihre kleine Fuast und nahm Sebastians Finger in ihre winzige Hand . THE END !!! Ich hoffe euch hat die FF gefallen . Ich hab leider nicht mehr so viele ideen wie ich mal hatte :) Hoffe trotzdem das euch das lesen spaß gemacht hat ,würde mich auf kommis freuen egal ob gut oder schlecht . Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12